Tales Of The Haunted Mansion: Happy Hallowishes
by swarlock
Summary: It's a night for Halloween Tricks and Treats. Only The Three Hitchhiking Ghosts aren't the ones doing it. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART ONE**

**By Swarlock**

**Steven W. Warlock was bored. His Buddy Frankiestein and his bat Birdy were working here at the mansion and yet they were still bored. **

**The place was nice enough. Hot and cold running chills, the parties were to die for. **

**Once he managed to swipe some cake from Master Gracey's aunt while she wasn't looking but it got eaten by Fifi the poodle who complained to the other ghost animals as per usual. But they needed some excitement. **

**"Hey, Frankie. Wanna do something fun?" he asked him. **

**"What do you have in mind?"**

**"Something that'll have the whole park buzzing," he told him.**

**"Go find Phineas, Erza and Gus." **

**Frankie turned himself into a bat and missed the front door completely.**

**His bat Birdy squeaked wildly.**

**"Yes, I know but he usually wears his specs," he said.**

**Elsewhere...**

**"Ezra. I'm bored," Phineas said yawning.**

**"That's news to me. Usually we're off causing trouble in the park. Truth be told so am I and for once I think I'm going to hit the crypt and snooze for a few days. What say you, Gus?"**

**Gus was trying to fit his ball and chain into his mouth again.**

**"Yum. Tastes like Chicken," he said stupidly.**

**Ezra and Phineas just rolled their eyes seeing him do this.**

**"Remember when we tried to teach him Golf?" Phineas said as he began reminiscing.**

**"Yeah. I told him to address the ball. He scrawled addresses of all the places where Pizza joints were."**

**"And then he ate the ball to keep it safe," Ezra responded.**

**Frankiestein flew in and crashed into the wall again.**

**'NOT COORDINATED, ARE YOU?" Ezra said loudly.**

**"Taint funny, McGee!" Frankie said sarcastically. "Steven W. Warlock wants to see you."**

**"Oh yeah! The new guy. He's loads of laughs," Erza said. **

**"Come with me," he said gleefully.**

**"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like this?" Erza said to Phineas.**

**He just shrugged. **

**Gus was following behind them and tap Erza on the shoulder.**

**"Wanna see me blow bubbles with my spit?" **

**"Aaaaaaaah! Maybe later."**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART TWO**

**By Swarlock**

**"And that's my plan, guys. Let's throw a Halloween Party during different days in October here in the park," Steven said.**

**"Sounds good to me, " Ezra said.**

**"I'm up for it," Phineas agreed.**

**"How about you, Gus. Gus???" Phineas looked up and down The Corridor Of Doors for their diminutive partner in crime.**

**"This is my dead rat friend. He's not living because I fed him Poison Cheese and not Green cheese from The Moon. I think rats make great pets," Gus said half disturbing the ghosts in the ballroom.**

**"Er...Thank you, Gus - for that Show And Tell presentation of your dumb - I mean, cute little animal thing," Master Gracey said exasperated.**

**"See that big roaring green fire in the fireplace next to where Granny Ghoul is sitting in her rocking chair? Go watch the flames won't you?" he said trying to move away from him.**

**"Okie Dokie," Gus said happily clapping his hands. "Where's the remote control to change the channels?"**

**Gracey put his face in his palm. **

**"Why did I have to take him in?"**

**Meanwhile back at Steven's Guest Quarters.**

**"Frankie should be out in a bit. Said he had to do something," Steven said.**

**In a few minutes he flew out wearing his specs to see where he was going - and promptly knocked over Phineas and Erza.**

**"That's it you numbskull. You're going to get contact lenses and right now!" Steven said as he conjured up a box with contact lenses in them. He magically put them on his roommate with ease. **

**"So again guys. What're we gonna do tonight?" Steven asked.**

**"The same thing we do every night. Try to take over the park," Frankie loudly proclaimed.**

**"Hey. That's our gig!" Phineas looked annoyed.**

**"You were watching that show again, aren't you, Chowder Butt," Steven replied to Frankie looking cross.**

**"Sorry. I get carried away when I'm like this," he said sheepishly.**

**"Another outburst like that and I'll dip Birdy into a vat of Garlic Butter."**

**"I promise. I'll be good," Frankie winced at the thought.**

**"As for you two," Steven turned to Phineas and Erza. "I've heard about your shenanigans so no funny stuff. GOT IT???" lifting them 30 feet off the ground.**

**"C-Crystal!!!" they both said.**

**"Okay. Let's go tell the Boss."**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART THREE  
By Swarlock**

**Master Gracey, The Mansion's Ghost Host was delighted by the news that there would be a Halloween Party for everyone in the park. He then told Mickey who had cleared it himself. Although his creator was long gone, he had kept his promise to keep the world as The Happiest Place in the world for everyone. **

**He made one stipulation though. That it was to be not so scary. Hence he would be the one to host it and everyone in the Magic Kingdom agreed to it. Even the villains got into the act too. Perhaps too readily to Mickey and The Ghost Host's tastes which meant they had to watch over them carefully.**

**Later that evening Steven W. Warlock, along with Frankiestein The Half Breed Vampire and his pet bat Birdy stood in the front door that led to The Haunted Mansion. This of course was never used too often by anyone since The Ghosts and their many fans would always come through the bottom under the awning entrance.**

**Coming out the door he made The Big Announcement.**

"**That's right, my friends and fiends. We're putting on a Halloween party for all these tourists who come to see you guys perform. And the best part is we'll have fireworks to end the night with," he said.**

**Everyone cheered and hurried off to prepare for the night's festivities. **

**Everyone that is except Malificent and Madam Leota. They had other plans in mind.**

**To be continued...**

**Editor's Note: Sorry this part was so short. But I have too much on my mind right now. But I'll get my mojo back after I've visited Disney world today and get inspiration from The 999 Ghosts.**

**There was going to be a part in this chapter in which my Alter Ego does a Mister Rourke bit from Fantasy Island but I decided to scrap it.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITOR"S NOTE: I canceled my trip to the park today due to an All Nighter stint.**

**But I'll definitely go tomorrow. Now onto our story.**

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART FOUR**

**By Swarlock**

**Malificient was conversing with Madam Leota in The séance Room while every other ghost including Master Gracey were getting ready for the party.**

"**The nerve of that mouse wanting to host _our party_. " Malifiecent snarled.**

"**We should be the ones in charge, Leota."**

"H**mmm! I quite agree," she said to her. "But how can we do it?"**

**Malificent thought up a wicked idea. **

"**Suppose one of the tourists finds a wand that grants wishes, Only they are evil wishes," she cackled. "Now all we need is somone foolish enough to carry out our plan. ****Someone like that new cast member who works here in the mansion."**

"**I wouldn't recommend it,. My dear. Steven W. Warlock is a powerful warlock in his own right and once tried to choke my daughter Little Leota when a baby got into this place," Leota cautioned. "Perhaps his bumbling vampire assistant."**

"**Perfect!"**

**In another part of the mansion The Singing busts were practicing their song for the fireworks segment of the party. **

_**When the crypt doors and the tombstones quake**_

_**Spooks come out for a swinging wake**_

_**Happy haunts materialize**_

_**And begin to socialize**_

_**Grim grinning ghosts come to social...AHCHOO!!!**_

"**Hey! The sneezing isn't part of our act," Thurl said.**

"**C-Can't help it, guys. I have a...ACHOOOO!!! A code," Phantom Five Rolly said.**

"**Beautiful!" Steven said conducting the practice. He was thoroughly annoyed.**

"**The only thing that could hamper the gig is if you get Peter Brady symdrome during the performance tonight."**

"**I dun tink I gan dough ong tonigh!" Rolly said holding back sniffles.**

"**What'll we do?" The four other busts panicked.**

**Just then Frankiestein walked in.**

"**Just the patsy...er, person I wanted to see."**

"**Drat! He's in the graveyard," Malificent said staring into Leota's ball.**

"**Then let him find the wand in a place where he'll easily see it," Leota suggested.**

_**Magic wand that has an itching,**_

_**Switch to baton and do some tricking**_

"**You want me to WHAT???" Frankie said.**

"**Sing ya pinhead!" he told his buddy.**

"**I'd be happy to," The vampire said tuning up.**

"**_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

**Six tombstone urns broke apart as soon as he hit a sour note.**

"**You call that singing?" Thurl said. "If I had blood in my body it would bleed right now."**

"**Was that a cat yowling in pain?" One of the other busts said.**

" **At least I get free tomatoes that way," Frankie said trying to put a humourous spin on things.**

"**Then how about leading the group then. I'll turn into a bust and you can conduct us," Steven said.**

"**Righty-O!" He grabbed the baton which was now the magic wand.**

"**You look like a pro," Steven told him.**

"**Now if only you could sing," one of the other busts said.**

**Suddenly the wand began tinkling all over Frankiestein's body and he was dressed in Opera Viking garb. Belting out a long high note. All the lamps in the mansion and the park exploded with loud pops.**

**To be continued...**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITOR"S NOTE: Thought I'd get this one before I had off to WDW later in the morning.**

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART FIVE**

**By Swarlock**

"**Great going, Twinkletard. You blew out all the lights in the park," Steven was torked off. "Now I have to go to Maintenance and see if I can get it all fixed before the guests show up."**

**Turning on the lights in his eyes like a flashlight he flew in the darkness. All the current patrons of the park were screaming loudly and cheering. They thought this was part of the show as they only saw his eyes shining in the dark.**

"**Hey, Mommy! Look a witch in the sky," an excited five year old wearing a Mike Kowalski costume said pointing upward.**

"**That's nice, dear!" His mother said not really paying attention.**

**He left down in the main entrance where Shaz and Kaz were trying to figure out what was wrong. **

"**What's cookin?" he said smiling.**

"**That vampire dude you're working with shorted out the fuse box too," they said in unison.**

"**Let me try something," Using his fingertips he jumpstarted the fuse box with a little magic and the lights came on again. They were all relieved by that.**

"**Next time tell your friend to sing Inna Godda Da Vida instead," Shaz said jokingly.**

"**Drat!" Maleficent fumed. **

"**The night's still young. Why don't we rain on their parade," Leota said wickedly.**

"**As long as that fool vampire half breed holds the wand anything can happen."**

**Coming back to The Mansion, The 996 Ghosts were huddled together in one spot.  
They were "stuck" on each other during the commotion in the dark.**

"**Hey, Watch it," Phineas said.**

"**You're on my foot," Granny Ghoul yelled.**

"**Is that my foot?" another ghost asked.**

"**No, That's my rear. And if you don't stop pinching it I'll flatten you like a pancake!!!" another ghost said angrily.**

"**What a mess!" Steven said. "I've got my work cut out for me."**

**With one pull all the ghosts were going in all different directions like taffy. They went too fast and wound more gooey and sticky than ever.**

"**Help! I can't breathe," Master Gracey said in the glop of ghosts.**

"**You're a ghost. You lost the ability to breathe long ago," Willy The Wisp retorted.**

"**Something smells funky in here," another ghost.**

"**Guess that last Burrito went down too fast," Gus burped.  
"Ewwwwwwww!!!" all the others said trying to get away for the stench.**

**Steven then conjured up a whirlwind in the ghost glop to separate the spirits and specters. They were all disoriented after they were set free.**

"**I'm thirsty," Frankie said watching all this. "Wish I had some water."**

**Suddenly it started to drizzle. Then it came down hard. **

"**You idiot. Now look what you've gotten us into!" The Warlock said. His veins looked like they were ready to pop open.**

"**Ooops!" was all he could say innocently.**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART SIX**

**By Swarlock**

"**And the rain rain rain came down down down and the rain rain  
came down down do..."**

"**WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!!!" Steven yelled at The Phantom Five busts in the cemetery. "Let me see that baton you're holding, Vampire Butt."**

**Snatching it from Frankie's right hand he then examined it very carefully. **

"**I thought so," he said. "You've been holding a magic wand that grants wishes. Some joker in the mansion must be up to their old tricks again," he said angrily.**

"**I'll attend to this," Master Gracey said. **

**Pulling out a whistle he blew into it and a sharp yowling sound came from Gus who was sleeping behind a tombstone.**

"**Gus. Go find Phineas and Erza. I'd like to have a few words with them. VERY...LOUD...ONES!!!"**

**Gus did as he was told. He might not have been the sharpest of the trio but he understood a thing or two about fear. Coming back with the duo Gracey shot them an incredulous look.**

"**We didn't do anything. Honest!" Erza said begging and pleading for mercy.**

"**Oh, Get up. Nothing more unbecoming of a Gracey than to beg," he told them.**

"**But we're not even related," Phineas insisted.**

"**Be quiet!" he shouted. "From now on you're going to be restricted to your crypt and not go anywhere."**

"**But...But..."**

"**I think they're telling the truth," Steven told The Master.**

**Then a light went on in Steven's brain.**

"**Tell me. Who was the last person we mentioned about this shindig?"**

"**Maleficent. Although she turned her nose up to the whole thing when she heard Mickey was going to supervise the party," Gracey said.**

"**Guess she's got a mad on that she didn't get to orchestrate the event," Phineas concluded.**

"**Typical. Always wanting to be the center of attention," Erza added.**

"**She wants to be the center of attention, eh?" Steven thought. He snapped his fingers.  
**

"**What's worse than a bad guy trying to steal the show from a good guy?" he asked.**

"**They feed their young to Alligators?" Frankie answered.**

"**NO! YOU DUNDERHEAD!!!" Steven said smacking Frankie in the head. "Another villain trying to out do the first one in battle."**

"**And who better to do battle than another magician."**

"**Jafar!!!" they all said.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY HALLOWISHES PART SEVEN**

**By Swarlock**

**Jafar was playing cards with Iago on The Backlot of The Animation studio fuming and complaining about being underused in Disney World.**

**Birdy flew in with a message on his leg which interested him very much.**

_**Jafar;**_

**_A fabulous treasure awaits you. You may have it only if you  
challenge me in a duel to rule over The Magic Kingdom._**

_**Signed,**_

_**Maleficent, Ruler Of The World**_

"**That Charlatan," he hissed. "I've been doing Black Magic longer than she has. We'll see who rules the park."**

**With that he flew on his carpet to the Magic Kingdom.**

**The word got out fast to all the Villians in The Magic Kingdom about Maleficent and Jafar challenging each other for supremacy over the park.**

"**Everything's going to plan," Frankie said watching Birdy return to him.**

"**OK. Now to do one last thing," Steven told the others.**

**Taking the wand and placing it where the two opponents would see it he cast a counter-spell over it.**

"**_Evil wand that caused us trouble, Change your tune and on the double."_**

"**Now we just have to wait." The Warlock cast member smiled.**

**No sooner did he say this, the two malevolent beings came in fuming with digust at each other. On a table in the middle of the castle was the treasure. On the sidewalk was the wand.**

"**MINE!!!" they both shouted greedily.**

**Jafar snatched the wand and immediately brought a storm **

**to make the rain before look like a puddle. Only it rained on him instead.**

"**I'll take that. Thank you," The Dark Witch said getting ready to strike her foe. **

"**_Evil wand now in my hand, Say and do as I command," _she bellowed.**

"**Get lost, Sister. Nobody tells me what to do," The Wand said as he gave Maleficent The Raspberry.**

"**Why you impertinent little..." She wanted to break the wand in half and did. But the minute she broked it the wand had split into two wands, then three, four,five. There were one hundred wands surrounding her and zapping her until she pleaded them to stop. They re-assembled into one wand again.**

"**Ready to give up?" Steven said floating in the air.**

"**GET HIM!!!" Maleficent shouted to the other villains watching them. **

"**Er...I think Brer Bear needs me tah help him with sumpthin'," Brer Fox said.**

"**I'm out of here," Iago flew as far away as possible.**

"**I'd prefer dueling with Peter Pan or the Crocidile over messing with him," Captain Hook said nervously and ran off.**

"**Cowards! I'll deal with him myself," she sneered. Pulling out the wand once more she aim it at Steven to disintergrate him. **

**But a lightning bolt struck sending a shock throughout her body. Crumbling to the ground she dropped the wand and laid sobbing in defeat.**

"**All right. Turn off the water works. You and Jafar can both have the treasure," he smiled.**

"**Really?"**

"**On the condition that you, Maleficent and Madam Leota don't cause anymore trouble tonight or on the other nights we do this gig," he said wagging his finger at them.**

"**Madam Leota didn't have anything to do with this," Maleficent coolly said to him.**

"**She squawked the minute a hammer nearly came in contact with her permanent fishbowl," The Ghost Host told her.**

"**However to make sure you don't get any other foolish ideas. We decided that you two should perform in our show as punishment for the duration," Gracey quickly said to them.**

"**Curses! We would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling..."**

"**Say it and we'll get sued," Steven and Frankie both said.**

"**OK. With that out of the way we can continue with our plans for tonight," Gracey said.**

"**Everybody in your places. Curtain call at The Castle is in five minutes. Every ghoul turn up for the stage," Mickey said watching the whole thing. "Great jobs, guys."**

"**Thanks Mick. Always glad to help out." Steven beamed.**

**Despite the fact that Jafar and Maleficent did get bit parts during the Hallowishes fireworks. Everyone including the villains had a wonderful time.**

**After the party ended both Jafar and Maleficent were given the treasure. She opened it up to reveal...**

"**OH NO!!!"**

**In the contents was one ticket which read:**

**_Congratulations! You have won one of the many prizes in the year of a million dreams for all Disney enthusiasts currently attending The Magic Kingdom. You have access to the park for one whole day. _**

_**Disney employees not eligible.**_

**And suddenly out of the treasure box comes the genie of the wand and says to both of them.**

"**Remember you asked for this. What a pair I got. This is worse than the chariot races."**

**They both groaned in disgust.**

"**Oi!"**


End file.
